1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic connectors and, more specifically, to ferrules for connecting bare fiber optic interfaces to test, measurement, and connection equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
The fiber optic industry often requires a connection to bare fibers in order to test transmission capabilities or establish communications. Currently, a special tool called a cleaver is used to provide a clean break on the end of a bare fiber so that it may be connected to a specially designed bare fiber adapter. It is difficult and time consuming, however, to provide a perfect cleave. As a result, there are devices that can quickly connect to the bare end of the cable while maintaining high-quality transmissions.
In order to remedy the disadvantages of a cleaved cable, some systems use a V-shaped groove that is manually filled with an oil or gel. A highly polished bare fiber connected to testing or communication equipment is placed at one end of the groove. The fiber to be tested is stripped and inserted into the other end of the V-shaped groove until it optimizes with the polished bare fiber at the other end. The V-shaped groove aligns the fibers and the oil/gel improves the quality of the link. These systems are very expensive, bulky, and are not user-friendly when employed in the field. In addition to requiring a manual application of the oil or gel, conventional systems are also disadvantageous because the oil or gel is exposed to the contaminants in the environment, such as dust and debris.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector that is inexpensive and easy to use in the field.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector that avoid the need for a perfect cleave in order to work effectively.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a connector that improves the quality of an optic link.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.